This invention relates to coverings and awnings for golf carts. A standard golf cart has an area for stowage of golf clubs and other equipment at the rear of the cart. While the cart's roof covers persons riding in the cart, it leaves the equipment in the stowage area uncovered. Golfing equipment can be very expensive, and it is undesirable for it to get wet because of rain. As such, a cover extending over the rear stowage area of the cart is desirable. However, ready access by a golfer to his equipment is essential, so the cover should not obstruct the golfer's ability to reach for clubs as needed. Further, if rainy conditions are not present, the cover is not needed and must be moved out of the way. There exist retractable covers that extend over the cart's stowage area, but they often do so in a cumbersome fashion. While some covers, when deployed, may do an adequate job in keeping rain off the equipment, they do not fold away in a neat, compact fashion when retracted after use.